The OC Season Five
by dyle
Summary: See how life changes for your favourite O.C. characters in Season Five. How does the story continue after the happy endings in the Fourth Season Finale. A season of hope and dreams, love and life, twists and turns begins now..
1. The Resurrection

**The O.C. Season Five**

**Episode One: _The Resurrection_**

_This episode picks up with the characters from where they were in the flash-forwards shown in Season Four Finale._

**Sandy** - working in Berkley as a Law professor, still happily married to Kirsten and trying to be a "cool" Dad to his daughter!

**Kirsten** - spends most of her time with her daughter Sophie, they're best friends. But Kirsten also likes to spend her spare time working on her art and plans to open her own gallery.

**Ryan** - finally working as an Architect but things are very difficult, he's finding it hard to win contracts and make deals.

**Seth** - has big dreams of being a reviewer for a national publication, but for now has to settle for the local newspaper, he's not earning much and it's far from fulfilling but he feels he must do it to support his wife.

**Summer** - is spending a lot of time campaigning, she feels bad that she is not earning any money and that she must rely on Seth so much, also she feels guilty that she's away so much with protests.

**Taylor** - as messed up, as she is, it turns out Taylor is wonderful at sorting out other people's problems and works as a psychologist, she also features on a local radio station giving advice to callers.

**Julie** - with her degree in business Julie has decided to resurrect the Newport Living magazine and make it into the success she knew it should have been, however she has great trouble balancing this with taking care of her son, Jody. Luckily Frank has stayed around to help.

**Kaitlin** - she is still studying mathematics in university, but while she has great ability for math her personal life is somewhat different and equally high numbers are dealt with in regards to her partners, she has developed a reputation!

* * *

In this episode we see a few incidents where students stay back after lectures and seek help from Sandy, both in relation to his lessons and to personal problems! Of course Sandy is more than capable of helping them! One girl wants him to explain a theory again, while a guy wants to know if he can sue his ex-girlfriend for injuring him during sex! Of course Sandy takes it all in his stride and is loving his new career path... and he's always home early to Kirsten and Sophie now that he doesn't have huge legal cases to deal with into the night!

One day Sandy arrives home earlier than usual to find an empty house, he walks around and finally spots Kirsten and Sophie sitting outside. He walks outside and they both stop talking. "Well this looks cozy" he says, and they both smile. "Well what's going on?" he enquires suspiciously. "We're just talking", says Sophie with a huge smile spreading across her face. "Sandy, you've had years and years of guy talk, now it's my turn for some girl talk!" Kirsten jokes and they both let out a giggle! "Oh I see! Well, my dear Sophie, it won't be long until you come asking for the Sandy-Cohen-inspirational-speech!"

Sandy decides to head back to work and prepare notes for the next day's lecture.

* * *

Ryan decides to locate his business in Berkley, but with no contacts in the area he is having trouble getting his business off the ground. He is forced to charge lower prices to attract customers and is having difficulties covering his costs. Luckily Kirsten pulled some strings and got him a meeting with a large construction firm. He has spent weeks preparing for the pitch and rehearsed it countless times with his girlfriend Taylor. We see a few examples of this during the episode, we see how nervous Ryan is and how confident Taylor is that he will do a great job.

Taylor even persuades him to pitch his services at the original price to this firm. If Ryan is honest he had no problem doing this; he is desperate to earn some extra money. He and Taylor have been dating for over 5 years and he has been eager to propose for so long, but he wants to have everything perfect, which requires money that he doesn't have. It is the night before and Ryan phones Seth and they talk about the looming conference, Ryan tells Seth that he will finally propose to Taylor if he gets the contract.

The next day Ryan gets all prepared for the meeting with his best suit, he asks Taylor how he looks, and she replies "Terrif", he sets off.

* * *

We see a few examples of Taylor counseling her clients; she has some crazy ones with very strange problems, one of whom repeatedly dreams of marrying their pet cat. Taylor certainly has a unique, direct and hilarious way of treating her clients! Word has spread and she has become a great success, people are queuing up for her services! She was even hired to give relationship advice on a local radio show! Taylor is shocked when a caller tells of the exact same problem relating to their pet cat!

It's a pity Taylor isn't as direct in her own relationship, she has spent the last 2 years desperate for her boyfriend, Ryan, to propose. She dreams of a simple, romantic wedding with just the two of them and some close friends, but she can't tell Ryan this so she has to phone Summer. We see that Taylor is still dealing with her needy issues, but for once she may be justified. Summer thinks it is about time Ryan got down on one knee! Summer threatens to have a word with him herself but Taylor warns her not to!

"I dunno, Summer, this isn't the kind of thing you force someone to do!" "What?! I pretty much forced him to say 'I Love you' five years ago!" "Not funny Summer! Anyway, there's a new client coming today, gotta go!" Taylor heads to her office.

* * *

The first we see of Seth this season is in a cinema watching a movie with laptop to take notes. He works for the pathetic local newspaper and is forced to review Hollywood RomComs every week! He can't help but scream and whine at the screen, to the annoyance of the other people! It isn't long before he gets kicked out of the cinema! Seth walks up and down the path but doesn't know what to do, he feels lost. He sits down on the sidewalk.

He calls Summer and tells her what happened. She assures him that it won't be long before he is doing fulfilling and rewarding work that he enjoys, it's just going to take time and hard work. "Well if I was a big-shot in the journalistic world, then would you come home to me?" "Seth, you know how important these pandas are!" "Maybe if I was bringing in a decent wage?!" "They're an endangered specie, Seth" "So am I, Summer, without you." "I'll be home as soon as I can Seth" "Make it sooner"

Seth hangs up and heads home.

* * *

Summer has been in Africa for over a month now, working effortlessly to save the endangered animals. She works night and day and never has the time to think. She has made friends with an Irish girl called Jenny and we see them risk their lives on one occasion to save a bear from being murdered for its fur! After the long day they both relax and talk about how difficult it is living in the wild and trying to stay clean and hygienic. Jenny notices that Summer has yet to open her only box of tampons... "What is with people noticing that?!" Summer laughs, remembering the time Taylor noticed the same thing.

While lying in bed Summer gives the idea some serious thought... maybe she actually is pregnant this time! Because of the time difference she only receives the call from Taylor now. They talk about the possibility of Ryan proposing. Summer thinks about how long ago it was when her and Seth married, and how little time they have been spending together and how not much has changed. Just after hanging up from Taylor she gets a call from Seth. For the first time in a long time, maybe years, she begins to put her marriage first as well as her friends back home who need her.

Summer gets out of bed and dresses.

* * *

We first see Julie at a photo-shoot for the return issue of Newport Living. Her young assistant, James, who is far too eager to please and just gets on Julie's nerves, accompanies her. Anything he says is usually met by a nasty Julie Cooper comment. He shouts overly fake praise during the shoot, which is met grimace. The photo-shoot is interrupted by Julie's phone ringing.. it's Frank.

"Oh crap!" Julie screams! "Let's not put that on the cover!", James says desperate to make his new boss laugh. Julie responds with another sour look and answers the call. "Yes, I know. I'm sorry. It slipped my mind, Frank. I know, yes he is my priority!" All love is lost between Frank and Julie and they can barely be in the same room, Frank takes Jody at the weekends, but this week Julie forgot to pick him up after.

Julie rushes out of the shoot with a ball gown still on, she turns around to James, "well, are you going to drive or what?!"

* * *

We see Kaitlin in a very complicated and advanced Math lecture but she is doing great and is better than the others! Everyone else stares at her, guys admire her beauty and brains, while girls just look on in disgust and jealousy! After the lecture she walks around campus and it seems almost every guy knows her name! She suddenly becomes aware that she is even being followed... she turns around to find Brad standing behind her. "Wow, Brad! Was it not bad enough you followed me to the same college, now you are literally following me?!" Kaitlin turns and walks on. "Kaitlin, we really need to talk."

"Look, Brad, it was a one time thing. I'm sorry if you ever thought it would be more. But you weren't my first, and you certainly won't be my last." "I know, that's the problem." "What?" "You gave me something." "Again, not following!" "Let's just say.. you left something behind.. somethings!" "Oh my god.. no way!" "Yes way. And Kaitlin, I've never been with anyone else, they came from you!" "This can't be happening!" Kaitlin runs off. The rest of the day is filled with texts, voice-mails, emails and visits from guys that "really need to talk!" Kaitlin phones the one person she thinks best able to deal with such a problem..

"Mom?!" "No, this her assistant James, your mother is making me answer her calls while I drive so I suggest you hang up if you don't want me to crash into an ice-cream shop across the street!" Kaitlin hangs up at once and cries into her pillow.

* * *

**FINAL MONTAGE...**

Kirsten and Sophie continue to talk in the back garden. "Mom, I like talking to you. I can tell you everything, my secrets and all?" "Of course, what good would a mom be otherwise?!" "Well there's this boy I like in school, don't tell Dad! His name is Jody!"

Julie finally arrives at Franks house, "Stay here!" she barks at her assistant and rushes inside. "Well, where is he, Frank?" "Outside, playing." "Right, well call him in." "I will, but you make the most of him this week, because tomorrow I'm calling my lawyer, we need to re-negotiate our custody agreement!"

Sandy arrives back at the lecture theatre and sits down to do his plan. A student walks in... "Sandy, I'm in need of some of the wisdom you dish out so well..." "I'm not surprised!" Sandy smiles but it is not returned... "What is it?" "I... I... think I just... may have... killed someone..." Sandy is shocked.

Ryan is in his conference and has presented his pitch perfectly.. but it turns out the boss is just as shady as Caleb was, he will only hire Ryan if he agrees to defy legal building requirements. Ryan is speechless and stands there with an impossible decision, he knows it's wrong but can't get Taylor out of his head at the same time, what does he do?

Taylor arrives at her offices to find her new patient is already waiting there for her. He stands up and with an over-powering smile offers to shake her hand, which she accepts. "Thank you so much for taking me on as a client, Taylor, I've heard great things about you!" "Well it's all true! Your name again?" "It's Oliver, Oliver Trask."

Seth arrives home and drowns his sorrows with a bottle of vodka and his loneliness with a bottle of whiskey. He wakes up very late the next day, freshens up and heads to his offices where he hands in his pathetic review of the movie from the night before. He arrives home in the afternoon to find Summer sitting waiting for him! "SUMMER!" he screams and rushes towards her. She remains seated and he stops, "what's up?". Summer stands up, slowly walks to meet Seth in the centre of the room... "I'm pregnant, Seth! Everything's going to change, now we're having a baby!" They both smile uncontrollably and embrace one another.


	2. The Darkness of Night

**The O.C. Season Five**

**Episode Two: _The Darkness of Night_**

_**Previously on The O.C.**_

**Kaitlin** discovered she was spreading more than gossip around campus.

**Sophie** bonded with her mother by revealing a secret crush.

**Julie** forgot her priorities and forced **Frank** to make a harsh decision.

**Taylor** met a new client in serious need of her straight-talking therapy.

**Ryan** found himself in a moral dilemma while trying to build his career.

**Seth** believed his marital and professional lives had both met a dead end.

**Summer** realised she was needed by **Seth** more than the African wildlife and returned home… with some unexpected news.

And **Sandy** failed to balance being a teacher with being a friend to his students.

* * *

At first Sandy had no idea how to respond to the shocking revelation his student had made, but finally he forced himself to speak.

"Dale, take a deep breath and tell me what happened."

"Sandy, I woke up hours ago, hours! I thought she would come to shortly after me… but she didn't, Sandy, she didn't! And now, now she's still lying there… I think she's dead."

"You shouldn't assume the worst just yet… where is she?"

"She's in my dorm room, we kinda hooked up last night. But now she's still motionless on my bed."

"What did you do Dale? Why are you blaming yourself for this?"

"Last night I persuaded her to experiment with me, it's college Sandy, everyone does it."

"Trust me, I'm fully aware of that! So, are you saying you both took drugs?"

"Yes, but we never expected this to happen."

"I know that but still, the police need to be informed."

"No! Don't! What about client-confidentiality?"

"I'm your teacher, not you lawyer, Dale."

"Please, just help me out, you know that I'm not a bad guy."

"Why do I feel like I've been here before?!"

* * *

"Well come on in, Oliver," Taylor says warmly to her new client. "Make yourself comfortable." Her hospitality is met with a huge grin and she shuts the door behind them. Taylor asks him to explain why he thinks he needs therapy.

"It's never enough, I always want more. I need more… because I expect more."

"More from who?"

"From the girls I love, I need for them to love me back. Is that too much to ask?"

"Of course not!" Taylor remembers the days when she would long to hear those three little words as well and sympathises with her client. "You know, I was once a lot like you."

"Impossible! Someone as smart and stunning as you… I don't believe it!" Taylor lets out a laugh and begins to explain how she managed to move on. Before long they are deep in discussion and relating to one another. They hear a knock on the door, Taylor's secretary informs her that she has gone over the time and the next client is waiting. Taylor flusters her papers and drops her writing pad, which Oliver retrieves for her. Oliver glances at the front page and sees the word "delusional". He looks forlornly at Taylor before rushing off.

"No! Wait!" Taylor screams. "Oh crap."

* * *

Seth and Summer cuddle each other on the couch and make baby plans together. Seth asks if she has been to see a doctor yet, she hasn't but tells him there's a surgeon she wishes to visit first, her father in Seattle. They plan to go the following day and tell Seth's parents when they return. While Summer books the flights online, Seth receives a call from work.

They are less than happy with his last review in which he criticised America's favourite actress. Seth is told to come in to the office tomorrow for a meeting.

"Am I being fired?" Seth asks abruptly.

"Just come in tomorrow, we need to talk in person."

"I have plans, so I guess I quit!"

"Seth, listen to me-"

"No! You listen to me, you know what I like about RomComs… nothing!" And with that Seth hangs up the phone. "I always wanted to do that!" he says to himself.

* * *

"I'm sorry but I just don't feel comfortable doing that."

"We're doing you a favour, Mr. Atwood. We could have chosen any other firm but we thought you would be the most appreciative of this… arrangement."

"I am… it's just…"

"What?"

"When can I start, Mr. Green."

"Call me Bob."

Ryan and Bob Green shake hands but if Ryan is honest he would rather have nothing to do with this untrustworthy businessman. Unfortunately his business ethics are clouded by his personal dreams. Ryan arrives home thoroughly disappointed in himself. Taylor greets him but he is in no mood to talk.

"Ryan, you're home! How did it go?"

"I got it", he replies blankly.

"I'm not one bit surprised!" she says smiling proudly. "Come sit, I had a very strange client today!"

"Isn't that like confidential or something?" Ryan says flatly.

"Oh, I don't care about that", Taylor says, laughing to herself.

"Goodnight Taylor." Ryan turns and goes to bed.

"Ryan?" Taylor is left in silence and totally confused by Ryan's demeanour. She decides it would be better to leave him brood alone and goes back to her office to catch up on some work for the following day. Not long after sitting down to work Taylor hears the door creak, she stands up and makes her way across the room.

"Hello?" she calls out. "Is someone there?"

Out from the shadows a dark figure appears. "Oliver! You scared me!"

"I was passing by and saw the light on."

"Ok, I'm glad you decided to come in because I was worried you wouldn't return after what happened earlier today." Taylor explains that he had read someone else's evaluation and presents him with his one. "I probably shouldn't be doing this but what the hell!" Oliver reads her notes, which say he is a very sweet and endearing person who just needs some guidance. Oliver is thrilled and they arrange sessions for the upcoming month.

* * *

Julie arrived home from Frank's house and was standing outside her front door with Jody waiting for her assistant, James, to park the car and then open the door for them.

"Hurry up James!" Julie yells at her assistant and he rushes up the steps to her fumbling the keys in his hands "Now I want you to go straight to bed Jody, it's very late." Julie and Jody step inside and Jody runs up the large marble staircase to his bedroom. Julie remains in the hallway looking at the vast empty space before her and tears fill her eyes.

"Eh, Mrs. Cooper?" Julie had forgotten James was still standing at the glass doors. "Would you like anything else?" Julie senses fear in his voice and feels guilty for how she has been treating him.

"No, that will be all." Julie answers and he turns to leave. "Wait. James, I really appreciate all you do for me and I just want to thank you for everything."

"That's no problem, are you sure I can't help you with anything?"

"How about a drink?" James laughs and steps inside.

* * *

Sandy and Dale make their way to Dale's dorm room in a sombre silence, a silence neither of them is willing to break. They arrive at his door and Dale looks cautiously up and down the hallway, assured no one else is present he unlocks the door and they walk inside. "Over here" Dale whispers softly and Sandy follows. Before him Sandy sees nothing but an empty bed.

"Nice prank, Dale" Sandy says angrily and storms out of the room, annoyed this delayed him from getting home to Kirsten and Sophie. Dale remained stood in the same spot with a shocked expression.

* * *

Kaitlin calls in to the on campus health clinic to talk about her embarrassing situation. Luckily for her it's easily cured, however it's unlikely that her reputation will be as easy to clean up. It seems the entire student population knows about the outbreak and more importantly where it originated! She can't leave her dorm room without getting insults thrown at her and even her roommate has been giving her dirty looks. Kaitlin is also distressed by the fact that she hasn't spoken to her mother in over a month; Julie is always too busy to talk and never returns her calls. Kaitlin could really use her mother's help right now but knows not to even bother calling. Kaitlin turns to the one person she knows will always be there for her, Brad. She realises then just how much she has taken him for granted.

Kaitlin packs up all her belongings with the sad realisation that her life at college has prematurely come to an end. She rushes through campus hoping to go unnoticed while on her way to Brad's room. She knocks on the door and takes a deep breath; she can't believe what she is about to do. Brad answers and his face lights up when he sees Kaitlin standing before him. She drops her bag and gives him a well over-due hug.

"Come away with me Brad!"

"What? Kaitlin, are you feeling okay?" Brad cannot comprehend what is happening.

"I don't think I've ever felt better. Let's go now, get your things and come with me!"

"Where, Kaitlin? What about college?"

"Anywhere, I don't care! Mexico, New York, Europe, the Moon, wherever, I just want you with me, forget college, forget everything!"

"You know what, I am in need of a holiday!"

* * *

Kirsten, Sandy and Sophie are gathered around the kitchen table enjoying breakfast. Sandy is expressing his shock at last nights events and Sophie asks what happened.

"Oh, don't you worry about it sweetie, Daddy just needs to learn the difference between students and friends."

"Hey, I'm a student, can't we be friends?!" Sophie enquires innocently.

"Yeah, Professor Cohen, that seems a bit harsh!" says Kirsten, siding with Sophie.

"I guess I can make an exception!" Sandy replies before kissing Sophie on the forehead and grabbing his briefcase. "But now I must be off" and with a final kiss for Kirsten he leaves for work. Kirsten gets Sophie ready for school and the drops her off. After returning home she is alone and doesn't know what to do with herself. She goes to her art studio in the backyard but just stares at all the completed pieces that fill up the room. Perhaps she is finally ready to unveil her work to the public.

* * *

Julie wakes up to find James in the bed next to her. She has no recollection of what happened the night before and is angry with herself for yet again screwing up. She kicks James and he wakes up with a start. "Get me my phone and get out. You're fired." Julie grabs the phone from his hand and goes into Jody's room to wake him up.

"Are we late for school again mom?" he asks.

"No, you're not going to school today, put some clothes and anything else you need into that bag and get dressed. Quickly." Julie dials and places the phone to her ear. "You said I could call if I was ever in need of your help."

"I sure did, and bang - you're calling the Bullit for help! Whatever you need, it'd be my pleasure, sweetheart!"

* * *

Ryan woke up the next morning to find Taylor had never joined him in bed the night before. He goes downstairs but she's nowhere to be seen. Ryan blames himself for being so rude to her and hopes he can earn her forgiveness. He tries calling her but she doesn't pick up. Looking at the clock he realises he needs to get to work and rushes out the door without giving her absence a second thought.

* * *

Sophie arrives home from school but no one greets her and she knows instinctively where to go. As usual she finds her mother in her art studio, not painting but writing. Sophie asks what she is doing and learns of her mother's plans to sell off all her pieces so she can seek new inspiration. Sophie thinks it's a great idea and offers her 10 dollars for the set!

"Well I'd like to see you do better!" Kirsten jokes.

"Look at this mom" Sophie takes out a painting from her schoolbag.

"Wow, I'm very impressed! Maybe you will grow up to be an famous artist!"

"Is that what you wanted to be?"

"It's what I wanted, but it's not what I did. Unfortunately I did what was expected of me."

"And what's expected of me, mom?"

"I expect you to follow your dreams, whatever they may be and whoever they involve. Which reminds me, what did Jody think of your masterpiece?"

"He wasn't in school today."

"Oh. I wonder why not, I'll give Julie a call and see if they would both like to come over later."

It had been a while since Kirsten had spoken to Julie and she was becoming more and more concerned. Once again there was no answer when she called her house.

* * *

"That's great news! I was wondering how long more you would keep me waiting to finally become a granddad!" Niall was expectedly enthusiastic at the news that his only daughter Summer had fallen pregnant. "Congratulations to both of you, there's no getting rid of you now Seth", joked Niall, but this was just met with awkward laughter.

"Right well now I guess we can go get that check-up you're well over-due." Seth said to Summer.

"What? You still haven't seen a doctor, I'll take you there now, I don't want my hopes to be raised for nothing!" Niall led the way and persuaded his colleague to give them a quick check-up despite being fully booked.

"Well, everything seems to be fine, your baby appears to be healthy. So would you like to know the sex?"

"Erm… I guess, is that what you want Seth?" Summer turns to Seth unsure what to do.

"Yeah, surprises are overrated!" says Seth and Summer chuckles and turns back to the doctor.

"Well then I can tell you that you are expected a beautiful baby girl!"

"Wow, she's going to be the most fashionable, environmentally aware baby ever!" says Summer.

"Our own 'Lil Baby Vixen, I can't wait." Seth says before kissing Summer.

* * *

Sandy had just finished a lecture and the students were making their way out of the lecture room when two policemen made their way down the aisles towards him. They ask if he had spent the night before tutoring a student named Dale. Sandy tells him he was with him for a short while but he wasn't tutoring him.

"Well, that's not what he's been telling us."

"What exactly is this about?" Sandy asks impatiently as he is utterly confused.

"A girl claims to have been drugged in a bar last night by your student, Dale. She says he took her back to his room and forced himself on her, she was unconscious but managed to escape when she woke up late last night. However, Dale claims he spent the whole evening with you."


End file.
